


It's All Greek to Me

by MidnightSunSin



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Greece, Cruel Giant, Destruction, Giant/Tiny, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSunSin/pseuds/MidnightSunSin
Summary: When you mess with mystical forests, sometimes you have to just lie in the bed you make.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 3





	It's All Greek to Me

It had been a perfectly normal summer morning, Thea had been out in the market watching her husband playfully barter with many of the merchants as they picked out dinner for the evening before the sky darkened. The entire city looked up as something massive crashed through it, sending the white marble buildings splintering through the streets. The market was showered in rubble, and screams began to erupt from every direction as smoke began to rise and the masses began to flee. Thea did her best to cling to her husband, but the sheer amount of people running with and against them slowly pulled them apart, her legs getting tangled in her dress and tripping her, and the flow of the crowd forced her into an alleyway. She curled up in the narrow space, covering her mouth as her heart pounded in her chest. She could hear loud booms coming from all around her, the ground quaking more as the unbearable noise got closer, and seemed to pass over her, every quake nearly sending her into the air, the pebbles and dust around her quivering.  
She could feel the rumbling moving farther away and she slowly rose to her feet, her knees quaking underneath her as she stepped into the now empty streets. Dust and smoke swirled around her like a thick fog, burning her eyes and throat as she stumbled through the crumbling streets. Coughing and hacking, she slowly stumbled through the debris, getting cuts and bruises across her legs and arms as she stumbled and swayed across the street.   
After walking for what seemed like ages, the dust finally started to clear. Thea collapsed into what she recognized as the town square. The main fountain in the center of the square had been crushed flat. The once gorgeous centerpiece had been reduced to rubble, a small sputter, spewing muddy water from the ground. As she watched the pitiful spout of water bubble and gurgle, she felt the ground suddenly shake again.   
She gazed up and saw the dust clouds part and finally saw what was laying siege to her home.  
It was a man, a colossal man, standing hundreds of feet tall. He had long blond hair, a braid from temple to temple, running around his head. His skin was pale and his body was toned, the vague impression of muscle with nothing too defined. He was wearing a massive billowing toga, fastened around his left shoulder, and he was holding a city block in his hand, wisps of dirt and dust wafting off the edge of his palm.   
He casually glanced over and seemed to lock his gaze with Thea, his piercing blue eyes widening as he saw her. A smile spread across his face and, without looking away from Thea, he nonchalantly clenched his fist. She watched in horror as he opened his hand, letting the rubble of houses and temples fall away, crashing down into the streets below. She snapped out of her horrified stupor as she felt a rumble and saw his legs shift under his toga. She scrambled to her feet as she saw him raise his giant foot, the underside of his sandal covered in remnants of streets, houses, and people, and poised to come down on top of her next.   
Thea turned and started sprinting, screaming and crying as she pumped her legs harder than she's ever done in her life, watching as the shadow of the titan’s foot slowly overtook her. Just as she thought she was done for, the shadow suddenly receded, and she was thrown forward by a shockwave as he took a step. A blast of debris hit her in the back, sending her tumbling forward. She wiped the dust from her eyes, coughing, as she stood up and steadied herself on her shaking legs.  
“Hello, who might you be..?”  
The giant man’s voice boomed from above Thea, shocking her enough to force her down to her knees. She shakily looked upwards, meeting his eyes again, this time, he was leaning over her, smiling as his blond hair fell around his face.   
“Well,” he said, “be polite.”  
Thea was dumbstruck, but she tried calling up to him, only eliciting an eye roll from the giant.  
“Hold on, if you move I might crush you.”  
He calmly said, reaching his hand down towards Thea.  
She started panicking but managed to keep her quaking limbs under control as his building-sized fingers descended upon her. He was surprisingly gentle, pinching Thea by the legs and pulling her up to his face, the wind whipping around her head as he stood upright. She glanced downward and wished she hadn't, her stomach doing a flip as the vertigo set in. She had seen eagles that soared closer to the ground than she was now.   
The giant brought her close to his eye, a smirk growing on his face at the sight of the woman’s pale face and shaking body. He reached up with his other hand and brushed his hair away from his ear, before bringing Thea up next to it.  
“One more time, louder.”  
His voice was quieter than before, but being so close to his face still shook her, but she obeyed, cupping her hands and shouting as loud as she could.  
“Th-Thea! My name is Thea!”  
“Mmm… Thea, a nice name…”  
He said, bringing her back around to his face.  
“My name is Alexander,” he said, tilting his head, “tell me, little Thea, do you know why I’m here?”  
She shook her head.  
“Well, I was peacefully sleeping, deep underground, before my worthless brother comes down and whines to me about you humans cutting down his forest, about how he tried all sorts of curses and blights, but you just kept coming, so he decided that he needed my persuasive nature.”  
He said, tilting his hand so Thea could see him sweep his foot across a city block, leveling the marble buildings in an instant. He chuckled as she cried out, just barely making out the tiny, shrill scream as he brought her back up to his face. He turned around, nearly giving Thea whiplash, and sat down on the still settling city block, crossing his legs.   
Thea had tears streaking down her face, her head hanging low, her arms quivering. It had finally settled into her head that everything was gone, everyone and everything she knew was now dust under a titan’s sandals.   
“Aww, sweet creature, don’t cry…” he said, “You’re the lucky one, you get to survive this.”  
Thea slowly brought her head up to meet his eyes, her vision was blurry from tears, but she could still make out the predatory glint in his gaze.  
“It would be easy to, I don’t know, crush you, eat you, enslave you, throw you as hard as I could out over that ocean…”   
He said, smiling and licking his lips as he watched Thea flinch at every suggestion.  
“But… I told my brother I’d to make sure you petulant little things stay as far away from him as possible, so, you’re going to run, run far away, and tell everyone you meet what happened here today.”  
He brought her up to his face, mere feet from his eye.  
“Deal?”  
She furiously nodded, making him chuckle again.  
“Good, now, run along,” he said, lowering her to the street and dropping her, leaning back into the building.  
She glanced back at him, scrambling to her feet, and took off running, tears streaking down her cheeks as she broke into a full sprint, her sandals starting to loosen and tear away from her feet as they snagged against the rough ground.  
But she did not care and only ran harder as she heard a deep laugh rumble from behind her.


End file.
